As an everyday article, mirrors have had a monotonous function over the past years, only used as a tool for people to decorate themselves, used for people to check their appearance and cosmetics, and used for interior decoration.
With the improvement of people's esthetic judgment, more and more people realize the decoration function of the mirror; as a result, in some places the mirror is sprayed with a pattern or the pattern is directly drawn onto the mirror glass, so that the mirror has an esthetic effect.
Also, some people design the decoration frame of the mirror into various forms, e.g. a dancing fairy lady and an extended branch, used as the mirror decoration.
All of these methods have extended the original function of the mirror, making it decorative. However, as for the first method discussed above, since the pattern is covering the mirror surface, the pattern may easily fall off during cleaning, and the color will change with time, so the useful product life is normally very short. As for the second method discussed above, the decoration effect is neither pronounced nor especially noticeable or attention getting.
In view of the above, there is a need for a mirror design having an improved decorative effect.